


lethal attraction

by blazeofglory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie is kind of self-conscious about how ripped she is, but Foggy really, <i>really</i> likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lethal attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, excuse the cheesy title. 
> 
> Kink meme prompt:  
>  _Always-a-girl!Matt is just as ripped as her canon counterpart. Maybe she's self-conscious about it? Tries to hide it? But it turns out her significant other really loves her muscles.  
>  My kingdom for a girl!Matt/girl!Foggy fill, but seriously any pairing is fine._

Maddie Murdock has never conformed to societal fashion norms. Even if she _wanted_ to, how could she? Unless someone actively picked out all of her clothes and what she wore each day, she would never be fashionable. Even as a kid with perfectly functioning eyes, she had never cared. But… that being said, she does want to look normal. It’s already obvious that she’s blind, with her dark glasses and white cane, so she really doesn’t need to stand out any more.

The solution is simple enough. On a casual day, she wears jeans and a hoodie, hiding the hard lines of her body. Dressing for work is a little harder; it’s hard to balance the line between loose clothing and looking unprofessional. Pantsuits would be the perfect solution if Foggy didn’t laugh and declare them ridiculous whenever Maddie shows up in one. So, she wears nice shirts, and skirts, and sometimes even a dress. But never anything tight; nothing form fitting.

Maddie doesn’t think too much about it until Karen brings it up over lunch one day. They’re at a little deli, just the two of them, since Foggy had been too devoted to her work to break for food—though they did promise to bring her back a sandwich.

“Do you want to go clothes shopping?” Karen asks, out of the blue, pausing in eating her salad. Maddie raises a brow.

“Is there something wrong with my clothes?”

“Well, they’re fine, it’s just—” Karen hesitates, and Maddie grins, trying to put the other girl at ease. “They’re just not great for your figure?”

Maddie shrugs. “I don’t have a great figure.”

Karen laughs, going back to eating. “Yeah, _sure_. Let me dress you, and that’ll change.”

And, well, Karen is so kind and she can’t think of a good reason to say no; Maddie can’t help but say yes.

The next day, she shows up to work feeling a bit ridiculous. She’s in the same low heels as usual, and her hair is loose around her shoulders like every other day, but that’s where the similarities end—her shirt is tight, the top of her breasts exposed, and the skirt is form fitting. There’s a blazer too, but it’s too warm to wear it. For once, she’s not even wearing tights. Karen had assured her that the outfit was definitely work appropriate, despite how revealing it felt to Maddie.

Karen isn’t in yet, but Foggy is, and Maddie can tell when the other girl sees her because her heart immediately spikes. She pauses in the entranceway to Foggy’s office, a tentative smile on her lips. “Karen and I went shopping.”

Foggy swallows thickly, and Maddie feels a surge of satisfaction at that. “Yeah, I can, um, I can tell. You look…”

“Ridiculous? A little bit scandalous?”

“Not exactly,” Foggy says on a laugh. Maddie can feel her staring, her eyes roving over her body. Her heartbeat keeps getting faster. “Has anyone ever told you your waist is, like, insane?”

Maddie can feel herself start to blush.

“And, seriously, I know you’re Daredevil or whatever, but _Jesus,_ Maddie, your arms look good,” Foggy continues, voice sincere, and maybe a little embarrassed. Maddie hears her shift her legs a little, thighs pressing together and—oh. Foggy really does like this. “Your legs too, holy shit. I feel like you could definitely murder me with your thighs and I’d probably be into it.”

“Really?” Maddie takes a step closer, feeling gratified by Foggy’s sharp intake of breath. “I don’t look very feminine. Most people aren’t into the muscles.”

Foggy’s legs shift again, and _fuck_ , Maddie can smell her now. Foggy’s voice does not waver when she speaks, though. “Trust me, you can be feminine and ripped as hell at the same time. I don’t know if you know this, but you’re wearing pink, and it—it is a _good_ look.”

Maddie rounds the desk, carefully perching on the edge, so _close_ to Foggy. They’ve been on a few dates, and she knows Foggy is attracted to her, but this is… This is right here, right now, and Foggy _wants_ her. God, but she wants Foggy too. She reaches out with ease, tucking a loose strand of soft hair behind Foggy’s ear. “Do you want to take a closer look?”

Foggy is blushing, warm under Maddie’s hand, and her heart is beating so fast, and she smells like _heaven._ “We have work,” she protests weakly, her hands betraying her words as they settle on Maddie’s slim waist. “Karen will be here any second…”

“Hmm,” Maddie murmurs, focusing outside of the room for a moment. Sure enough, she hears familiar footsteps on the stairs. “She’s on her way… Almost here.”

Foggy surges forward, surprising Maddie by catching her in a hot kiss, her lips eager and insistent. She pulls back before Maddie can even properly respond. Maddie is sure that she’s grinning at whatever look is on her own face.

“After work,” Foggy promises, settling back down in her chair. She smooths down her shirt, letting out a long breath. “After work, we are going back to your place and your ridiculous silk sheets.”

“Yeah?” Maddie stands, walking back toward the other side of the room, retrieving her cane where she had leaned it up against the wall. Foggy’s heart jumps again, and once more, Maddie is sure that the other girl’s eyes are tracing all over her body. Karen is almost to the office, but not yet. “What are we going to do on my silk sheets?”

She’s sure Foggy is grinning. “I am going to worship every single muscle on your body. And I _know_ you’re hiding some stellar abs under there, which I can’t wait to see. Then maybe… I want your thighs around my face.”

Maddie is blushing again. Well, maybe her muscles aren’t so bad after all. And, hell, maybe Karen should pick her out a whole new wardrobe if Foggy likes this one outfit so much. “That—that can be arranged.”

“Good.” Foggy shifts, and the smell of her arousal hits Maddie again. They can both hear Karen opening the door to the office, but Maddie wants nothing more than to climb over Foggy’s desk and have her way with her. She barely holds herself back.

It’s going to be a long day.


End file.
